Betrayal
by Tezi
Summary: Hermione gets betrayed by those who she thought she could trust. Now, she has to learn to trust those who she was taught to hate.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter is not of my creation. So I own nothing that connected to this series at all. The only thing that I do own is the way I want the story to be played out. Please enjoy my writing. All reviews are very welcomed, whether they are good or bad. **

**~Hermione's POV~**

**It all started during the summer before our last year at Hogwarts. I was sitting in the Black library reading some of the dark arts books that were in there. I was minding my own business when I heard Harry and Ron outside of the door. **

**Since I didn't want them to see me because of the fight we had yesterday, we fought about how I didn't want to be in a relationship with Ronald, I slipped into the small space between the wall and one of the bookcases. Thankfully no one knew of this place because just as I crawled into the space the boys decided to come into the library.**

"**Circe Harry, where did that stupid mud blood bitch go!? She isn't anywhere in this damn house!" I heard Ron commented, his voice full of rage.**

"**Who knows Ron. We will get her and make her see reason, don't worry. Dumbledore promised you that she would become your wife after the war, just like I will marry Ginny." Harry replied while sitting on the couch and watched Ronald pace around the library.**

"**I know that Harry. It's just that the stupid witch needs to learn her place. Wizards are the ones that control the family, and she is stupid to think otherwise." He growls while sitting next to Harry on the couch.**

"**Ah. So this is where you two are. Any luck in finding our residential mud blood?" Dumbledore asks while entering the library.**

"**No headmaster. We have looked everywhere in this house and we can't find her anywhere! Once I see her though I'm going to knock some damn since into her stupid head!" Ron told him angrily while getting up and went to the wall, where he proceeded to punch a hole in it.**

"**Now now my boy. We don't want to scare her away. We need her if we want to win this war. We need her knowledge to bring down Voldemort." Dumbledore told Ron to calm him down.**

"**The headmaster is right Ron. We need Hermione. Well, just until I kill Moldywort. Then you can do whatever you wish to her. Just stay calm, we have to pretend that we are still her friends until that day." Harry vocalized with an evil grin on his face.**

"**Everyone! Dinner is ready! Come and get it if your hungry!" The booming voice of Molly Weasley sounded throughout the house. **

**~Normal POV~**

**Once the three men heard Molly they exited the library. None of them hearing the soft crying that was heard behind the bookcase.**

**Hermione slowly came out from her hiding place with tears flowing down her cheeks. The betrayal and heartbreak that she heard was enough to make her decide a dangerous choice. A choice that would change the outcome of the war. **

**For the pain that those who were dear to her caused, she is going to hurt them back. Except, her betrayal will be much worse then what she just learned. **

**To put her plan into action she just needed to wait until the one person who could help her came back to headquarters. She had to wait for Severus Snape, for only he could take her to the one that would her punish the order. He would take her to the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort.**

**Please R&R and tell me how I did. Hopefully you all liked it. I will update this story either in a few days time or until I get a total of 5 reviews. Good or bad, they are all welcomed. =D **


	2. Library

**Once more, I do not own anything that is involved with the Harry Potter series. To most of you my story may seem like a lot of other stories. You may be right, I honestly don't know. I do not really read Harry Potter on this website. I like the more grown up stories. Which I do not advise you all to read unless you are at the age of 18 or older. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.**

**~Normal POV~**

**With a heavy and confused heart Hermione joined everyone for dinner. When she sat down at the table she shocked a few people by sitting at the opposite end of Harry and Ron. The two didn't notice this, as they were in a deep conversation about quidditch. **

**After what seemed like hours for Hermione, in all actuality it was a few minutes, she finally rose from the dinner table. When she rose she didn't see that Remus was secretly watching her, and so he saw that not only did she looked depressed, but he also that she didn't eat very much of her dinner.**

**Once she put her plate in the sink she headed back to the library. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she was followed.**

"**Hermione, is something wrong? You seemed down at dinner." Her follower asked while sitting next to her on the couch.**

"**Oh Remus, I don't know what to do. I overheard something terrible." She muttered while looking at him with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.**

"**What do you mean Mione? You can tell me anything, you know that." He told her while looking directly in her eyes, seeing all of the pain and anger hidden there.**

"**You want to know what's wrong with me Remus? Do you really want to know what tore my heart so bad that I just want to leave and not come back? Well, let me tell you this. I just found out that those who I hold dear to me don't feel the same way." Hermione cried out while putting her head on his shoulder and cried her eyes out.**

"**Oh Mione. I'm sure your mistaken. Nobody here would hurt you, your to important to us. Without you we wouldn't be partially close to defeating the death eaters." Remus told her, not noticing the anger and hatred in her eyes.**

"**Is that how you really feel Lupin? That I imaged hearing the people I considered my best friends turn their backs on me. Well, you just helped me see things very clearly Lupin." She growled while pushing him away from her and standing up.**

**With one final glare pointing to him she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. Pushing anyone that was in her way to the side. Her mind was going in so many directions as she stormed up to her room in Grimmauld Place.**

**As she reached the room that she shared with Ginny she heard the boys, Harry and Ron, calling for her as they raced up the stairs. Still angry and upset with them she shot them an angry look while entering the bedroom, slamming the door in their confused faces.**

**To my loyal readers. I am sorry that this chapter is so short. Right now it is 1:33 in the morning and I am dead tired. I wrote this short chapter because it popped into my head. So please R&R for me. Please and thanks! =D**


End file.
